The Investigator Development Core will address the development of early career investigators in basic biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research through a pilot project program that allows researchers to generate preliminary data for submission of grant applications particularly focusing on research related to diseases that disproportionally impact minority or other disparity populations, or those that address health disparities. Professional development opportunities to increase the participation, advancement, and leadership capabilities of junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows will be linked to this core. The goal of the core is to enable our junior researchers to successfully apply for extramural funding, and progress in their academic career as funded investigators. Therefore, the specific aims of the core are to: 1) Establish a pilot awards program targeted to post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty to advance basic, behavioral, and clinical research in health disparities. 2) Mentor the pilot project investigators to enhance their career development, publications, and research outcomes derived from pilot research funds. 3) Implement a grant submission timeline for extramural grant funding appropriate to pilot investigator career stage. Findings from the proposed pilot project health disparities research program will to lead to new K, R, and equivalent extramural grants, the outcomes of which will contribute to healthier communities across the nation.